Lori Loud
"Lori Loud would literally turn me into a human pretzel if we do screw with the People's Republic of China, and the People's Liberation Army, and that's what I feared about that." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Rise of Lori Loud Lori Loud is the Supreme Commander of the People's Republic of China. Biography At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the Loud family, and the oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Lori attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Leni and Luna. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she also uses herself to assert authority and absoute dominance over the Chinese people, and its government, including its military as well. Personality Being the oldest, Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but sometimes she doesn't act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in a The Loud House episode, "Left in the Dark," where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in a The Loud House episode, "Driving Miss Hazy," but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. However, despite her kindhearted nature, she can be a little selfish as shown when she took food, wood, metal, coal, oil and weapons out of the vault (Which is the reason for the sign "不要带出食物，木头，金属，煤炭，石油和武器洛林，我正在看着你。 [pinyin: Bùyào dài chū shíwù, mùtou, jīnshǔ, méitàn, shíyóu hé wǔqì luò lín, wǒ zhèngzài kànzhe nǐ.], which means "Don't bring out food, wood, metal, coal, oil and weapons Lorraine, I'm watching you."). Like Lorraine, she keeps everything, but not the money, due to her communistic nature. Being the Supreme Commander of the People's Republic of China, she has generals to do chores for her so neither she nor her fellow comrades (including Xi Jinping) have to. She worships Mao Zedong like the rest of the government of the People's Republic of China do, which is may not be the reason for her much kinder demeanor, but is all thanks to the writings of Confucius she always read, including Taoist prayers. She is shown to live a communistic lifestyle, an example of her love of communism is shown when she commands laborers to plant more rice on the paddies (as shown in "United Forever in Friendship and Labor"). However, she may have a bit of luxurious lifestyle due to the economic reforms of China, like Lorraine Loud of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, like for example, she drives a Hongqi L5 for Jinping, and she motivated many businessmen and businesswomen in Shanghai to improve China's economy for building new weapons for the People's Liberation Army. Nick Description "Lori Loud is 'literally' the oldest of the Loud children. She's the self-proclaimed boss and the only sister with a driver's license...so it pays to stay on her good side. A professional texter and avid eye-roller, Lori is never afraid to tell people how she feels." Appearance Category:Animated Characters Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Chinese (characters) Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Villains